This proposal is to support follow-up studies and analyses for publication of surgical adjuvant and local disease multimodality protocols of the Gastrointestinal Tumor Study Group. In three of four disease sites, a significantly improved survival and 5-year "cure" rate has been demonstrated in these studies. First generation studies: 9173 - controlled surgical adjuvant multimodality therapy for pancreatic cancer: 2-year survival 25% higher in treatment group - significant. 8174 - controlled surgical adjuvant chemotherapy for gastric cancer: 5-year survival 18% higher in the treatment group - significant. 7175 - controlled surgical adjuvant multimodality therapy for rectal cancer. 5-year survival enhanced nearly 15% - significant. 6175 - controlled surgical adjuvant chemoimmunotherapy for colon cancer - no significant survival advantage for the overall treatment groups. Significance appears to be increasing with passage of time. A suggestion of therapeutic benefit in a subgroup of 6175 patients is appearing. Non-analyzed second generation studies: 6179 - controlled multimodal therapy in colon cancer attempting to reduce the incidence of liver metastases and to confirm the high survival rates for patients with Dukes B2 colon cancer. 7180 - multimodal surgical adjuvant protocol for rectal cancer designed to reduce the risk and increase the practicality of treatment while preserving survival benefit. 8180 - chemotherapy surgical adjuvant trial in gastric cancer designed to enhance the results of the earlier study. 8281 - multimodality trial designed to salvage patients with locally advanced gastric cancer where "curative" resection has not been performed. 6584 - prospective study of the feasibility and role of liver resection in patients with liver metastases following "curative" resection of colorectal cancer. Patient entries into these trials is or will be complete by the time this requested funding is received, but patient follow-up and data analysis is scheduled between 1987 and 1991.